owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Disciplines
In Vampire: The Masquerade, a Discipline is the term used for one of the supernatural powers of Cainites. The origin of the Disciplines is unknown, but many believe they are gifts from Caine or Lilith, and a few Antediluvians are thought to have invented unique Disciplines that have been passed down through their childer. There are seventeen "main" Disciplines that are well known and relatively common, but there are also a variety of much rarer Disciplines practiced by bloodlines and thin-blooded vampires. Aside from their immortality, ability to heal, and ability to improve their physical capabilities through expenditure of vitae, the Disciplines are what grant Cainites their supernatural power and enable them to participate in the Jyhad. Training in each Discipline provides several related powers such as superhuman senses, shapeshifting abilities, and influence over the minds of others. Any and all disciplines created in VtR, work as listed. All diisciplines that are exclusive to VtM, work as listed in their description witht eh exception of being limited to 5 dots, and replacing their dice-poils with the nWoD relivent dice. Note: Celerity, Reselience, and Vigor function as a fusion of their nWoD versions and oWoD versions Celerity, Fortitude, and Potence. Specifics will be listed in the rules within the specific Discipline entry. *A **Abombwe: **Abjurism: Discipline that provides protection from the supernatural practiced by the Septemi bloodline. **Ahranite Sorcery: Dark arts practiced by the Princes of the Fallen City version of VII. **Akhu otherwise known as Setite Sorcery, is a brand of Blood Magic practiced by the Followers of Set, but is not inherent to their Blood. **Amphivena: Discipline that allows the vampire to have power over serpents practiced by the Gorgon bloodline. **Animalism. The discipline that enables to user to communicate with beasts of all sizes. **Ars Speculorum: Mirror-control Discipline with unexpected consequences. **Asphyx: Discipline that spreads chemical poisons practiced by the Brothers of Ypres bloodline. **Auspex: The discipline of supernatural senses and extended perception. *B **Bardo: Discipline taught to members of the Children of Osiris **Bhumisparsa: Discipline of defense practiced by the Mayarap bloodline. **Bloodworking: Combat discipline of the Norvegi bloodline transforming a vampire into a deadly weapon. **Blood Tenebrous: Discipline that allows Kindred to interact with the realm of spirits. **Blut Alchemie: Alchemical discipline that analyzes and reworks the base properties of Vitae, practiced by the Geheim bloodline. *C **Cachexy: Discipline that enables the detection, control and spread of disease, practiced by the Morbus bloodline. **Carrefour: Necromantic discipline of the Apollinaire bloodline allowing one to see and enter the world of the dead. **Cattiveria: Necromantic discipline practiced by the Sangiovanni bloodline. **Celerity. The discipline of supernatural speed of movement. **Chimerstry, possessed solely by Clan Ravnos. **Choronzon: Discipline practiced by the Therion bloodline. **Coils of the Dragon: The metamorphic stages followed by members of of the Ordo Dracul. **Constance: Discipline that enhances ambition and confidence practiced by the Icarian bloodline. **Continence: Discipline granting the ability to hold extra Vitae known to the vampire-like Formosa. **Courtoisie: Discipline that enhances fighting preparation while still courting practiced by the Spina bloodline. **Crochan: Discipline that enhances the ability to harness and manipulate Vitae to regenerate flesh practiced by the Bron bloodline. **Crúac: The blood magic practiced by the Acolytes of the Circle of the Crone. *D **Daimoinon is an Infernal Discipline possessed by the Bloodline known as the Baali. **Dark Thaumaturgy is an Infernal Discipline granted to Vampires by Demons, in exchange for what remains of their already-damned souls. **Dementation, possessed by Clan Malkavian prior to the Convention of Thorns and after 1997. During the time in between, the Discipline was possessed solely by the Malkavian antitribu. Malkavians during that time period had Dominate instead. **Deimos: **Despond: Discipline that gives others the feeling of despair practiced by the Children of Judas bloodline. **Detournement: Information-gathering discipline practiced by the Moulding Room shadow cult. **Dominate. The discipline of mind control and command. **Domus: Discipline the connection to ones haven practiced by the Malocusian bloodline. **Dur-An-Ki, originally just called Assamite Sorcery, is a bizarre form of Blood Magic practiced by the Sorcerer Caste of Clan Assamite. This school of Blood Magic is not exclusive to them, however, and many Vampires from the middle-east have at least passing knowledge of this Discipline. *E **Embrocation: Discipline for the restoration and healing of Kindred, practiced by the Qedeshah bloodline. **Essentiaphagia: Discipline that allows one to gather vitae from a ghost practiced by the Dragolescu bloodline. **Eupraxia: Discipline of the Tismanu, Ordo Dracul Priests. *F **Flight is a "Discipline" which only the Gargoyles Bloodline possesses. *G **Getsumei: Necromantic discipline of the Burakumin bloodline. **Gilded Cage: Discipline of the Architects of the Monolith allowing absolute control over a city. **Gustus: Discipline that allows one to eat flesh practiced by the Macellarius bloodline. *H **Hamartiaphage: Discipline to perfect the art of eating the sins of others. **Hypnagogia: Discipline that manipulates the thoughts of the sleeping practiced by the [Usiri bloodline. *I **Impurity: Discipline that shows a member of one clan the weakness of the other clans practiced by the Deucalion bloodline. **Insomnium: Discipline that controls and distorts dreams practiced by the Alucinor bloodline. **Institutionalize: Discipline that produces social conventions and confinements of the Morotrophian bloodline. *K **Kai: **Kamen: Discipline that mask the inner state of vampire practiced by Sotoha bloodline. **Kingjan: Discipline that preys upon the emotions of others practiced by the Californian Xiao bloodline. **Kineticism: **Koldunic Sorcery practicioners, known as Koldun are solely members of the Tzimisce Clan, and are either extremely Ancient or extremely young. As such, they are also extremely rare. *L **Licencieux: Discipline that warps the victim's senses practiced by the Duchagne bloodline. **Linagem: Discipline granting telepathic insights into the nature of the blood practiced by the Corajoso bloodline. **Lithopedia: Blood rituals that exploit the bond between Kindred and their land practiced by the Család bloodline. *M **Majesty: Seductive or commanding sway of emotions and the predatory manipulation of the weak in this way. **Maleficia: **Melpominee, a strange sound-twisting Discipline practiced by the equally strange Bloodline, the Daughters of Cacophony. **Memento Mori: Death reading discipline meaning "Remember the dead," practiced by the Osites bloodline. **Meminisse: Discipline used to share memories as a Bloodline-wide collective, practiced by the Mnemosyne bloodline. **Mengilai: Discipline of screaming and vocal control exclusive to the Penanggal. **Mérges Sorcery: Poison creation discipline that flourished among the Kindred of ancient Babylon. **Mimetismo: Discipline of augmented hearing and sound mimicry practiced by the Baddacelli bloodline. **Mortualia: Discipline that enhances torpor and sleep practiced by the Libitinarius bloodline. **Mortis was the precursor to Necromancy in the dark ages. **Mytherceria, an engimatic Discipline practiced by the Kiasyd Bloodline. *N **Nahdad: Discipline that allows a vampire to survive hostile environments practiced by the Nepheshim bloodline. **Nahuallotl is a disquieting school of Blood Magic which takes largely from ancient Aztec and Mayan practices. This discipline is almost completely unknown, just like it's practicioners, the Tlacique. **Nburu: Discipline manipulating plants and the land, practiced by the Adroanzi bloodline. **Necromancy, possessed by Clan Giovanni and the Harbingers of Skulls and Nagaraja Bloodlines. Prior to revised edition, Necromancy was possessed by the Giovanni and the Kiasyd Bloodline. Variations, such as Voudoun Necromancy have been known to occasionally manifest among the Samedi and Serpents of the Light. **Nepenthe: Discipline spreading drugs and causing addictions, practiced by the Anvari bloodline. **Nightmare: The ability of Clan Nosferatu to evoke sheer terror by revealing one's primal nature. **Nihilistics: *O **Obeah, a Discipline designed to assist the Salubri Bloodline with healing. **Obfuscate. The discipline of personal concealment. **Obtenebration, possessed by Clan Lasombra, the Lasombra antitribu and the Kiasyd Bloodline. **Ortam: Discipline that through the use of perfumes creates irresistible scents and powers practiced by the Gulikan bloodline. *P **Perfidy: Discipline that enhances the ability to destroy a social network practiced by the Kallisti bloodline. **Phagia: Cannibalistic discipline practiced by the Noctuku bloodline. **Praestantia: The Akhud's unique secret discipline, Praestantia represents a mastery of kinesthetic sense, as well as the prophetic powers of their unrelenting partner Shaddad. **Protean, practiced by Clan Gangrel, including most of it's offshoot Bloodlines. Also strangely possessed by the Setite Bloodline known as the Tlacique. **Psychogenics: The brain-altering principles of the VII Sleepers. *Q **Quietus, possessed by all three castes of Clan Assamite. *R **Ralab: Discipline that allows the vampire to seem like a god and draw upon a mortal worshippers strengths practiced by the Asnâm bloodline. **Resilience: The ability to withstand crippling injury without submitting. Clan Discipline for Gangrel and Ventue. **Rift: *S **Sakti Pata: Blood manipulation discipline practiced by the Amara Havana bloodline. **Scourge: Pain-causing discipline practiced by the Mortifiers of the Flesh bloodline. **Sadhana an indian-based school of Blood Magic, practiced chiefly by the Setite Bloodline known as the Daitya though there is no reason why a fair number of Indian Ravnos would not also know this Discipline. **Sanguinus, a disgusting Discipline practiced by the Bloodline known as the Blood Brothers. **Serendipity: Discipline that allows the vampire to act and say what is best at the time practiced by the Zelani bloodline. **Serpentis, possessed by the Followers of Set, including the following offshoot Bloodlines: Warrior Setites, Daitya and the "Setite antitribu" known as the Serpents of the Light. **Show, The: Discipline that enhances the ability to deform one's body practiced by the Carnival bloodline. **Shihai: Discipline that works to control the Beast practiced by the Kuufukuji bloodline. **Sielanic Thaumaturgy: **Sihr: **Spoiling: A type of alchemy to transform blood into poison, practiced among the Ordo Dracul. **Spiritus: **Spiritus Sancti: Discipline to communicate with spirits and the Beast practiced by the Mystikoi bloodline. **Stigmatica: Discipline that derives power by mimicking the tribulations of the Christ practiced by the Gethsemani bloodline. **Striga: **Sublunario: Discipline that gives the power from the moon practiced by the Dead Wolves bloodline. **Suikast: Discipline that was designed to destroy Dracula practiced by the Azerkatil bloodline. **Sunnikuse: Discipline that steals and manipulates luck practiced by the Bohagande bloodline. *T **Taurobolium: Discipline that makes the subjects appear younger and more vibrant practiced by the Galloi bloodline. **Temporis, a Discipline that warps Time, practiced by the rare True Brujah Bloodline. **Tenure: Demesne-controlling discipline of the Annunaku. **Tezcatl: "Mirror" discipline conciliating Man and Beast practiced by the Nahualli bloodline. **Thanatosis, a twsted, almost Necromantic discipline practiced by the Samedi Bloodli **Thaumaturgy, possessed solely by Clan Tremere. While different 'schools' of Blood Magic exist, only Hermetic Blood Magic is technically called Thaumaturgy, as the others have their own names. **Theban Sorcery: The dark miracles performed by the Sanctified within the Lancea Sanctum. *V **Valeren, a Discipline which twists the purposes of Obeah into that best suited for Combat. Utilized by the Salubri antitribu. **Veneficia: Blood rituals matching those practiced as Crúac, of the Roman Cult of Augurs. **Visceratika, possessed solely by the Gargoyles Bloodline. **Vicissitude, possessed solely by Clan Tzimisce, however there are some hints that show Vicissitude is easier to learn out-of-clan than others, due to a supposed 'virus' inherent to Tzimisce blood. **Vigor: The ability to manifest supernatural strength, far beyond a mortal's scope. **Vodoun: Dark blood magic that is shared by the Haitian Kindred and those of modern New Orleans. *W **Wanga is a Voudoun school of Blood Magic which largely blurs the lines between Necromancy and Thaumaturgy. It is chiefly practiced by the Serpents of the Light and a few Samedi. **Web: Discipline that enhances the ability of creating a human network practiced by the Lynx bloodline. *X **Xinyao: Discipline that projects the Kindred's emotions on others practiced by the Tianpàn Xiao bloodline. *Z **Zagovny: Sanguine witchcraft practiced by the Vedma bloodline. <<<< BACK